


Bon Jovi, Mix Tape

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Music, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, Bon Jovi, and Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Jovi, Mix Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment-fic prompt: Bon Jovi most definitely does not suck.
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

For his thirtieth birthday, Sam buys Dean a cassette tape.  
  
"Bitch to find," he says as he throws the polka-dot wrapped box onto Dean's lap.  
  
Dean opens it eagerly, never really grown out of the kid-on-Christmas-morning phase when it comes to presents, and he's got a grin when he sees that it is, indeed, something that will actually play in the impala. It's only when he reads Sam's handwritten scrawl of  _Bon Jovi, Mix Tape_  that the look on his face trains to something that borders more 'confusion and horror' than 'enjoyment and awe'.  
  
"What part of 'on occasion' flew over your head?" he asks, deadpan.  
  
Sam honest-to-God fucking giggles. Okay, maybe not, but Dean's in no mood to highlight Sam's good features right about now. After he bitches and whines about how there's some perfectly good Metallica and Zeppelin to be found on eBay ("you  _have_  them all, Dean," Sam rebuts), he's eventually convinced to drive around with Bon Jovi bouncing through the impala.  
  
To make matters worse, Sam's singing along. Voice completely off-key, lyrics turning to mumbles at points, and Dean takes about ten minutes of it before he pulls onto the kerb of some backwater, desolate road and gets out.  
  
"Hey!" Sam calls after him, opening the car's door. "If you hate it that much we'll turn it off."  
  
"Rather you get your fix now so that tape's  _gone_  the next time I start driving."  
  
Sam shuts the door and, at first, Dean thinks he might've actually got one over on his brother. Then everything outside and every thought in Dean's mind is erased by the sound of Bon Jovi  _screaming_  from the impala.  
  
"SAM!" All business, no nonsense now. He tried (really, honestly, even if he was a dick) to be  _appreciative_  or whatever to Sam's gift, but enough is enough. Wreaths the door open and goes for the volume dial, but Sam's hand connects with his wrist and yanks him forward.  
  
He forgets about turning off the pansy-ass music when Sam's got their mouths together. It's still loud, louder than fucking anything and everything, but somehow Sam's moan still cuts through. Probably because it's at his ear now, teeth grazing over his neck. Dean shifts, trying to dislodge his knee from the awkward position on the gear-shift, but it's not working. Doesn't really matter, because Sam's really got this amnesia-spell thing going on right now and his hand over Dean's crotch is good at making all other thoughts go bye-bye.  
  
It's quick, and messy, and so totally ruined by the mood music to the stylings of Bon Jovi, but Dean comes quicker and harder than he has in a long while. Without a sound, just heavy breathing against Sam's neck, he reaches a hand under Sam's too-loose (like he's planned this, the bastard) jeans, fumbles around like some horny teenage while Sam's playing the role of cheap-hooker with his moans, and comes with just as little time against Dean's hand.  
  
Only then does he turn that damn song off, then drop a heavy arm against Dean's back. "So..." he says.  
  
"So, what?" Dean mumbles. He wishes Sam would just  _shut up_. Already dealt with his music, ready to sleep right about now.  
  
"What d'you think about Bon Jovi?"  
  
Dean opens one eye to look up at Sam. He considers that for a second, then shrugs. "Bon Jovi rocks on...some...more occasions."  
  
Sam just laughs.


End file.
